Sintonía
by Kay More
Summary: Mina está convencida de que los milagros en Navidad existen. Pero, ¿cómo mantenerse optimista cuando las cosas no parecen indicar eso? ¿De qué sirve la valentía de la diosa del amor, si no obtiene lo que desea? La esperanza muere al último, y sobre todo en víspera de Nochebuena...


**Sintonía**

**.  
**

**Por:**

** Kay More  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

No me importa. Haré lo que sea, cuando sea y como sea para poder quedarme a solas con él. Lo he pensado desde que lo vi lo primera vez. Cuando fingí que también me gustaban sus hermanos y cuando varias veces me lo topé en la entrada del Colegio. Cuando luchamos y… ¡después, cuando se fueron aún lo pensaba!

Lo admito. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Me mata no poder hablar con la verdad. Soy tan sincera, que a veces me asusto un poquito yo misma. Pero así soy, no creo cambiar jamás. Mis amigas dicen que soy linda y cariñosa, agradable… ¿por qué ser diferente?

He visto como me ves. Te molesto. ¿O es sólo mi imaginación?

Serena dice que no te haga caso. Que es mejor que te olvide, que te ignore. A mí me resulta muy difícil hacer esto que me pide, porque no solamente no puedo evitarlo, sino que tengo varias razones para no hacerlo.

La primera es que, conforme han pasado los días… me siento cada vez más a fin contigo. Sé que parecerá una locura, y que no tenemos nada que ver. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué finja no pensar en ti, cuando lo hago? ¿Qué me haga la loca, cuando me cruzo por ese salón, esa calle y esa banqueta para verte? ¿Qué me he inventado un montón de pretextos, para estar en sintonía contigo?

Ah… _sintonía._

No hay tal. Estoy cansada. Cansada de hablarte en vano, de pedirte un autógrafo que nunca me darás, aunque el autógrafo no me importe. No es eso lo que quiero de ti. Ya sé qe tienes una linda caligrafía… sólo quería que me mirases a los ojos y me dijeras: "Minako, ahí tienes. "

¿Es demasiado pedir? Apuesto que no… y sin embargo, no lo tengo.

Pero hoy es Navidad, el día de los milagros y de las compras alocadas en los centros comerciales. A mí me encantan todas esas bobadas, porque amo comprar y envolver los regalos, aunque luego queden las envolturas hechas trizas en la alfombra. No es eso lo que miro, son sus rostros.

El rostro iluminado de mis amigas, de mi familia. No necesito nada más. Excepto…

Excepto ése par de ojos verdes.

Pero sé que Santa Claus no trae ese tipo de regalos. Me di cuenta cuando la primera vez se lo pedí, y la segunda, y la tercera…

Esto es frustrante. Aún con todo eso, me dirijo a la pequeña reunión que se formará en casa de Rei esta tarde, víspera de Navidad… y yo, con un par de recipientes con galletas y un guisado que intenté por todos los medios me quedara lo más decente posible. Me quedó más que decente. De hecho… está buenísimo.

¿Lo vas a probar, verdad? Me dirás que está muy rico, me sonreirás, y yo seré la chica más feliz del mundo con sólo recibir ese gesto tuyo.

Con el corazón en un puño, no me importará arriesgarme. Quizá, por una vez en la vida valga la pena la espera, la impaciencia y la agonía de no saber qué piensas de mí.

Me digo varias veces que todo va a estar muy bien. Que lo peor que podría pasar es que tú me miraras como siempre lo haces, de esa forma arrogante y encantadora, que yo me derrita y me vaya suspirando a mi casa por lo bruta que soy, por ser una ingenua chica que sólo pide un poco de tu atención. ¡Puedo con eso! ¡Sí que sí!

Pero me topo con la radiante sonrisa de otro que no eres tú. Otro que es muy guapo, que es más amigable y menos complicado. Otro que es Taiki.

─¡Mina, pasa por favor! ─me dice él un poco sonrojado. Habían estado jugando alguna cosa, y adentro hace mucho calor y Rei anda repartiendo ponche y cupcakes a todo mundo.

La escena es sencillamente familiar. De igual forma que el año pasado, están armando concursos de mímica. Hay galletas y bebidas varias en la mesa y repartidas por toda la casa. Además, Serena ya está organizando el concurso de Karaoke y Amy insiste en que no sabe esa canción, que se muere de pena por sólo pensar cantar frente a los demás.

Yo hago una mueca, porque mis ojos incesantes lo buscan a él. Pero no lo encuentro, al menos no como todos años, en el rincón de algún sofá con un libro, o mirando por la ventana como siempre lo hace. Mira las estrellas. Porque piensa en su planeta, en Kakyuu.

Nadie lo entiende, pero yo sé que es así.

─Esto… ¿No falta gente? ¿Dónde está Lita? ─ miento para que nadie se de cuenta a quien me refiero.

─Está en la cocina con el estofado. ¡Ya vamos a cenar, que estamos todos! ─se emociona Serena para ofrecerme después una silla.

Desconcertada, no me atrevo a preguntar donde está Yaten. Me remuerden las entrañas por saber, pero no lo logro. Mi valentía y mis ganas de truinfar en el amor se han visto apagadas una vez más, pero momentáneamente no me afecta.

─¿Cómo se la estará pasando Yaten con su novia? ─se ríe Seiya como si nada. Yo, que estaba con la vista punto en un fijo del iluminado árbol de la estancia, me giro con asombro.

No dijo _eso_.

Seiya no dijo nada de eso. No dijo nada de Yaten. Ni de una _novia._

¿Verdad que no?

¡No, no!

─¿Qué dijiste? ─pregunté, y sin saber la respuesta, ya me había arrepentido de formularla.

El repitió. Pero no noté cuando Taiki le daba un golpe en el hombro, mientras lo regañaba por alguna cosa.

Nada de eso me importaba ahora. Yo había ido a ese lugar por él. Yo me había comprado ese vestido púrpura por él, pensaba por él, respiraba por él…

Pero al parecer no era mutuo. Mi sintonía, lo que pensaba, y todo en el que creía estaba roto.

Sin detenerme a hacer nada más, me levanto de forma esporádica y violenta. No aguanto más. salgo a la terraza que esta llena de adornos y colgantes rojos. Afuera hace mucho frío, pero es insignificante el dolor del aire helado que entra a mis pulmones... en comparación a lo que traigo por dentro.

¿En qué momento me dejé engañar de esta forma?!¡

El no hacía más que esbozar expresiones de molestia a mi paso. Estaba segura… y yo, como la idiota que soy, le di pie a las señales directas súper indirectas que según él me mandaba. Como una loca, le di rienda suelta al sentimiento que se había formado en mi interior. Y en estos momentos, estaba segura… cualquiera podría corresponder a mis tonterías de adolescente, excepto Yaten Kou.

─ ¿Minako?

Iba a responder con amarga gana, pero me detuve en seco cuando recordé que sólo había una persona que me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

Ahí estaba, de pie en todo su esplendor, con un saco azúl y una bolsa llena de obsequios. Yo me quedo ahí, sin saber qué decir o hacer. El se acerca todavía más.

─¿No deberías estar adentro?

─¿Y tú, no deberías estar con tu novia?

Pareciera que, involuntariamente, Yaten se encogió. Miró la bolsa y luego me miró lacónicamente.

─¿Se puede saber de qué me estás hablando?

─De nada. Sabes… ya... me voy. Feliz Navidad.

Sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hago o no, ya empiezo a caminar por la escalinata que me llevará a la salida del Templo. No contaba con que, con firmeza, mi mano iba a ser sujeta de pronto. Es él, y el contacto me quema como si estuviera en llamas. Aunque era yo, la que sin duda estaba quemándose por dentro.

─¿Por qué le haces segunda a Seiya? ¿Y no deberías estar feliz, en tu fecha favorita en el año? ─me recriminó, muy seguro de lo que decía.

_¿Eh?_

¿Seiya? ¿Y por qué Yaten parecía tan calmado? Eso no me convence. Todo sigue estando tan mal...

─De la chica que dejaste por venir aquí. Eso… eso no está bien.

Yaten sonrió de lado, y yo casi me mareo al contemplarlo.

─Créeme, que estará bien con sus otros treinta acompañantes. ¿Te quedas afuera o qué?

Era un tosco, pero a mi me encanta que fuera así. Un momento…

─¿Me explicas lo de los _acompañantes_? ─me atreví a preguntar.

─De Lany. La madrina de los niños del orfanato. ¡Minako, nunca pones atención a lo que dicen los demás!

─¿Orfanato? ─pregunté, y aunque no entendía bien el significado, ya me sentía medio tonta.

─Sí… vengo de allá porque tenemos que hacer alguna labor social. Estuve con las niñas de la casa hogar casi todo el día, y seguro Seiya estará divertidísimo porque Lany me insisitó mucho que estuviera ahí. Seiya dice que está enamorada de mí, aunque la señora es así con todo el mundo…

─¿Señora?

─Sí, Minako. Así se les dice a las mujeres de edad avanzada, casadas o…

No supe en qué momento actué. La irracionalidad se apoderó de mí, porque mientras escuchaba a Yaten hablar, algo se prendió en mi pecho, extendiéndose por cada vena, por cada poro y por cada extremidad de mi cuerpo. El corazón, que me galopaba a la misma velocidad que un relámpago en el cielo, dejando de lado ideas confusas e inseguridades, y siendo reemplazadas sólo por una: por la misma bendita y hermosa idea frustrante que ocupaba mi cabeza, día y noche, desde que algo o alguien había entrecruzado nuestros caminos. Mi idea más preciada, la única verdadera:

Yo lo quería.

Y lo besé.

Sólo esperaba que él supiera ver mi verdad en todo esto. Que no se atreviera a subestimarme ni hacerme un comentario sarcástico, porque estaba segura de que si me rechazaba, no me repondría tan fácilmente. Es curioso que a pesar de que lo sabía no me importó, y cuando sentí como él se paralizaba por mi contacto… me olvidé de todo.

Estaba segura también de que nada en el mundo se comparaba con lo que yo acababa de sentir. Una corriente eléctrica viajando desde la punta de mis dedos hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, llenándome de sensaciones que no iba a poder enterrar jamás.

_Por favor… no me separen de él._

Un ruido hueco se escucha. Y no sé que es, no tengo tiempo de investigarlo… porque hay unos labios que se aferran a mí. Para mi majestuosa suerte. Y yo… simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Acabo de deducir que lo que cayó fue la bolsa que traía en la mano… y ya no la ocupa, porque está en mi espalda.

Pero no pienso más en eso, porque su beso me ha dejado extasiada, hambrienta y llena de dicha.

El me está correspondiendo.

Y esbozo una sonrisa inevitable, porque escucho un suspiro entrecortado que viene de su boca… y yo, yo siento que estoy soñando. ¿Verdad qué no?

Yo me alejo, y por primera vez, puedo contemplar esos ojos tan cerca. Y no me miran como yo suponía. Fulguran brillo, un brillo extraño y demencial.

─Tardaste mucho, Mina ─ dice él, sin siquiera haberme soltado del todo.

¿Acaba de minimizar mi nombre? Toco su rostro, y con el dedo índice sus labios, que están un poco rosados por mi intenso contacto. El sonríe, franca y honestamente.

Y por fin nuestras almas se encontraron.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-REVIEWS.-REVIEWS-**

¡Feliz Navidad, a todos! Quiero dedicar este fic navideño a mi amiga **Natu-Oh-Darling** y mi amiga **Thaliztar**. Porque aunque no nos podamos ver tan seguido, sé que somos muy unidas, y quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta y agradecida con su amistad. Las quiero mucho, y espero que les guste... que les encanta el MxY! lo sé :33

Espero sus comentarios... Feliz Nochebuena... me voy a dormir, y por favor, REVIEWS!

Kay 3


End file.
